Forum:Kah
introdui Me debe introdui vos a un otra lingua construida, creada par algun ci prefere resta anonim! La lingua es nomida "Kah", e lo es estrema bon construida. Lo es, en alga modos, simil a lfn, ma lo es a priori. Me es multe, multe impresada par lo! on pote trove lo a http://www.kwesho.com/index.html. jorj *(natural, me prefere ancora lfn :o) jorj *Interesante. Ma me acorda con tu Jorj - LFN es ancora la plu bon! Guido (talk) *Acel es multe interesante. Grasias per la lia! Me acorda ce kah es un lingua estrema bon construida. Lo es forte influeda par la labora de Rick Morneau. La autor no revela se identia; el usa engles como un parlor fluente, ma a veses el fa eras strana. Cisa el es franses, car en capitol 13 de la gramatica, el transcrive Edinburgh como "Edamboroh". La capitol sur fonolojia refere a "romanization", sujestante ce un otra sistem de scrive esiste. La consonante /ɲ/ es difisil per multe persones, ma la alofon evidente /nj/ no es ofreda. Pare strana ce la radis per "fem" ("wana") ave du silabas cuando lo per "om" ave un. Es interesante ce la pronomes clasi plantas con persones. La presenta de la gramatica e disionario es mal. La autor debe usa un spelador ante publici se documentos! (rythm, diphtong, wheater, sonstituent, basicly, subtile, modifyers, spossessive…) El usa termas lingual en modos strana: "dorsal" en loca de "velar"; "gerund" (capitol 8.8) en loca de "present participle"; "logophoric pronoun" sin esplica; etc. Multe iritante, la lista de radises no es alfabetal. E me no gusta ce la disionario es pdf – xerca en lo es lenta e difisil. La glosas de frases en la gramatica no es clar, car los no formi colonas, e no es clar cual parolas coresponde. Ma, regardante ultra la problemes de presenta, kah es un lingua fasinante e eselente. Me va studia plu lo! Simon *Me cambia la lista de radises. Aora lo es alfabetal. Yauh (talk) 09:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) **Fantasin! Multe grasias per acel cambia aidosa. Simon *Grasias, Jorj, per esta lia. La lingua es interesante e multe esotica. Lo es un spesie de lingua filosofial. Si vos gusta bon linguas construida, me consela ance esta: koboxora.free.fr Sunido *Esce kah es vera filosofial? Lo es de la tipo "a priori", ma se autor descrive lo como un lingua aidante pratical, e el indica ce lo ave alga cualias nonideal ma plu natural. Simon *Si, tu razona bon, "filosofial" no es la parola coreta. Ma alga parolas segue esta lojica: "ba" (padre), "bu" (om). Sunido *Acel pare es mera un coaveni. Ave no tal relata entre "ma" (madre) e "wana" (fem). "Bu" pare relatada a "bua" (frate), ma "sore" es "mea". Simon *Me no es convinseda ce la autor de kah ia esamina bon la detalias de se labora. El scrive "Kah has five parts of speech" e lista los. Los es cuatro. (Me suposa final ce el regarda "active verbs" e "stative verbs" como clases diferente, ma esta es tota no clar de se presenta.) Simon *la presenta ave problemes, ma me es plu interesante en la lingua. me pensa ce la autor es de la site de Ho Chi Min, ma me sabe no plu. *Como tu ia descovre acel? Me veni de studia detaliosa la tre capitoles prima de la gramatica, e ave multe demandas per la autor. Me va fa aora un comenta asusante longa a se loca de ueb. Simon **me trova lo en la vicipedia engles, en la lista de linguas construida: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_auxiliary_language jorj **Grasias, ma como tu ia descovre ce la autor es de la site de Ho Chi Min? Simon **La creor dise ce el vive en Saigon e ce se nom es Yauh. La lingua pare influeda par la xines. La radiko "ti" sinifia "supra". On retrova lo en multe parolas: "titom" = la clima (la avenis de la supra), "tiso" = la pluve (la acua de la supra), "tijono" = astronomia (la conose de la supra), "tiska" = sielo (la azul de la supra), etc. Sunido **Se nom (o nom falsa) es Yauh, ma do el dise ce el vive en Saigon? Me no ia susede trova lo. Simon **En fato, Yauh no dise ce el vive en Saigon, ma en la mesajes un person dise "Bon dia, Saigon. Ce es la nom de Saigon en viet?". E Yauh responde: "Saigon o Site de Ho Chi Min". Plu, ave un anunsia per "Sexy Vietnamese Women", e en un otra me ia leje "Ho Chi Minh". Sunido *Me no vide la anunsias, car me surfador filtri los a via. Cisa los apare sola car la mesajes refere ja a "Saigon" e "Ho Chi Minh". E "mai ninku Saigon" ta pote es no plu ca un refere bromante a un filma famosa. Cisa acel mesajor abita en Vietnam. Simon *Me vide ce la parolas no es tan "a priori" como on pote crede. Me reconose alga parolas: "api" = "foco" en indonesian, "hai" = "vive" en ivri. Sunido *Kah ave du radises cual no es a priori: "chai" per "te" e "kau" per "cafe". Me no ia sabe ce "api" e "hai" es parolas en acel linguas, ma me sabe serta ce otra parolas coresponde acaso con alga linguas car tu trova tal corespondes en tota tempo entre du linguas diferente sin relata de familia. Yauh (talk) 16:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) **Tu parla ja bon la LFN, ma me ia coreti eras peti. Lodas! Sunido *Me acorda. Lo es un fenomeno conoseda en linguistica. Simon vocabulo *Pare ce kah ia esiste en la rede tra alga anios, ma la gramatica conteni tan multe eras ce me crede ce nos es la persones prima ci studia seria lo. An tal, no malcomprende me: me es forte impresada par la lingua, e encantada par la desinia de se vocabulo. Simon *me acorda. la autor pare es tan interesada en la estetica de lingua como nos. kah pare flue, multe como nos intende per lfn. ma la nesesa de aprende multe parolas nonfamiliar pare un problem, en me opina. lfn es asedable a multe miliones de parlores de linguas romantica e engles. jorj *Me no trova ce la radises e parolas es tan difisil per memori como la corespondentes en Sona. (Ante un anio, me ia atenta memori los de Sona, sin multe susede.) En kah, cisa la eufonia de la composadas resultante ave un rol importante en esta. Asta aora, me no ia atenta leje – o scrive – un testo fluente en kah, ma me opina ce la analise de la strutur de un frase pote es plu difisil en kah ca en lfn. Lfn ave paroletas como "la" e "un" e "va", e codas comun per multe ajetivos, cual aida on orienta en un frase, ma en kah, on nesesa recorda perfeta la clase de cada parola (ma la disionario e la gramatica no acorda sempre sur esta…) Simon *esta es un de tu fortes: la recorda de cuantias grande de detalios. no es tal per me. esta es la razona per cual me pote sola leje multe linguas, ma no parla o scrive los. esta es ance la razona per cual me ia deside ce me nesesa un lingua simple! *An si aprende la radises de kah es fasil per me, me trova ce recorda la parolas composada es difisil. Multe de los segue un lojica acaso, o an noncomprendable. ce "yol" (dito) es en "ahoyol" (suplica)? Per ce "fen" (peper) es en "fentus" (pardona)? Per ce "po" (comersia) es en "pomporo" (jira un licuida)? Per ce "di" (inseto) es en "lundibino" (apendis)? Plu, la regulas fonolojial desclari la composantes en multe parolas. Me nota ce Yauh ia dona sinifias simil a alga duples de radises ("che/chem", "se/sen", "si/sin", etc) per diminui esta problem. Un otra fonte de confusa es ce multe parolas aspeta e sona multe simil, ma ave sinifias tota nonrelatada. Simon *Consernante "pomporo" me pensa ce lo es un era; la bon parola es cisa "poponro", forma intensinte de "ponro" (pom+ro). Sunido *A, grasias per la clari! Tu ia trova la deriva coreta, ma "pomporo" es coreta, en fato. Un radis de la spesie "CVN" crea se forma intensinte par pone "CV" a pos. Esta es un regula spesial en parte 4.5 de la gramatica, e me no ia susede memori bon lo. Simon *Consernante la parola "lundibino", lo pare un era per dise "tuntibino" = "intestin aumental". Sunido **Si, probable. Es evidente ce la sinifias ia move entre la radises a alga grado en la pasada, e cisa "lundi" es mera un fosil de un state plu vea. Simon *Consernante la parola "fentus", cisa la forma coreta es "fenotus"? Sunido **Es posible, ma no multe clar. Un pardona no es vera un spesie de permete. "Forgive" es "yauka", cual es asetable. "Fentus" no apare su "pardon" en la disionario reversada. Simon **Me ia era. La radice coreta es "fon" (puni, culpa) (e no "fen" (peper)) e "tus" (let, leave, permit), "to let off from punishment") Yauh (talk) 09:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ***es multe difisil no era cuando on labora solitar - me ia ave la mesma esperia cuando me ia comensa con lfn. me es multe felis con la aida cual persones como simon e sunido ia dona tra la anios! jorj ***Regarda cuanto la aida de simon e sunido aida ma en sinco dias...wow! Yauh (talk) 12:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) *Me ia reseta la responde de Yauh consernante "lundibino". El ia cambia lo a "kwakilia". Consernante "hoyol" Yauh dise ce lo sinifia "indica la veria". Esta verbo coresponde a la verbo franses "plaider" e no a "supplier" (suplica). Ma me no ia trova la tradui LFN de "plaider". Sunido *A, "dito" per indica. (En pasa, esce "hoyol" pote es ance formida de "hoi" + "yol"? La regulas fonotatical es silente sur tal caso.) "Plaider" es "razona", cisa, en la sensa de "argumenti" en esperanto. Simon *Ave un problem de fonotatica con i+y. "wai"+"yun" es "wayun", ma esta sistem pote crea formas ambigua. Tu dise coreta ce la regulas fonotatical es silente sur tal caso. Sunido *Coreta! La problem con la sistem de derivation oligosinteta (?) de Kah es ce el crea formas ambigua. Serta sona nasal crea esta ambiguas (kombe= ko + mbe / kom +mbe?) Per ce esta cada parola es unia semantica separeda Yauh (talk) 16:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) proposas ajetival *Esce vos comprende la usa de "be" en proposas ajetival en kah? La parte 8.8 ave la esemplo "nia be yu paza ya wa weyun" ma ance "wa weyun nia be yu paza ya". Otra capitoles de la gramatica dise ce "be" indica ce on ia desloca un parte de la frase, movente lo a la comensa de la frase. Ma la esemplo du cual me veni de sita no acorda con esta. Simon **posible, on asentua "auto" como la ojeto de "el compra", e alora on ajunta "me vide" a la comensa? "be" pare es plu un forma de asentua ("topic") ce un indica de desloca. jorj **Ave "be" e "lo"; ambos asentua; la difere pare es ce "lo" asentua ce la ordina es comun, e "be" asentua ce lo es noncomun. Ma en un proposa ajetival, "be" pare sinifia "tal ce". Simon **En la esemplos de proposas ajetival en la gramatica de kah, "be" apare sola cuando la pronom "ci/cual" es la ojeto de la suproposa, e donce cuando lo no apare direta pos la nom cualida par la suproposa. "nia be yu paza ya wa weyun" = "auto (be el compra lo) me vide"; "wa weyun nia be yu paza ya" = "me vide auto (be el compra lo)". Tota la esemplos sin "be" es simil a "wehim une yu la jika" (oia avia el en canta), do "el" segue direta "avia". Donce pare clar ce "be" es usada per asentua un parte deslocada de la frase. La cualia strana es ce "be" ave du roles a la mesma tempo en "nia be yu paza ya wa weyun": lo indica ce "nia" es deslocada de "ya", ma ance ce "nia be yu paza ya" es deslocada de pos "wa weyun". Simon **Grasias, Simon, per tu analises interesante. Me acorda ce "be" indica un desloca. Sunido yauh *Multe multe grasia a vos per me aida trova tota la eras en site de Kah! Me no pote trova los sola. Yauh (talk) 12:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) *No problem, Yauh! Como tu vide, nos es forte impresada par la lingua cual tu ia crea. (E me es multe pedante :-) Loda! Simon *Me es forte impresade par me no trova esta lingua mas pronto...e ance par lingua franca nova. Me pote el leje sin problem! Yauh (talk) 14:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC) *Bonveni a Yauh. Lo cual es la plu esotica e confondente per un european es ce Kah no ave preposadas. Sunido *En loca, lo ave verbos serial, cual simpli la gramatica a un grado stonante. La usa de parolas en un frase de kah ave un cualia minimiste cual sembla multe la usa de morfemes en un parola. Bela. Simon *me es un fan de bislama (pijin melanesian). lo usa sola du preposadas: "long" e "blong". per tota otras, los combina la du con nomes. ance interesante es ce los usa sempre "i" per introdui la verbo, e ajunta la sufisa "im" a la verbo per indica ce lo es transitiva. en otra parolas, los braseta la verbo entre "i" e "-im". me confesa ce me desira ce nos ia ta inclui alga cosa como lo per lfn. ma donce, parlores de linguas european ta cexa ce lo es tro repetos! *"I" e "-im" representa "he" e "him", si me no era. Simon **estas es la orijin, si. ma los no reteni se sinifias orijinal. verbos serial La sistem de verbos serial no pare coerente. En se responde la plu resente, Yauh ia scrive "Pai mau tos anenka na li", cual sinifia "(me) grasia ance per tu loda". En esta frase ave du verbos: "pai" e "tos", ma los no ave la mesma sujeto. En esta frase "tos" ata como un preposada e no como un verbo. La sujeto de "tos" ta debe es "apai". Sunido *Me comprende "tos" como "refere a" en acel frase. Ma "na" ata serta como un preposada, an si la disionario finje ce lo es un esclama. Simon *Si, "tos" sinifia "refere a", ma ce refere a? Evidente "la grasia" cual es un otra sujeto. Me no ia nota ja ce "na" es un esclama! Acel es nonposible. "na" es useda per formi verbos, donce me opina ce "na" es un verbo de state. Sunido *La frase ave un de la strutures seguente: *# pai (sujeto) tos (verbo) anenka (ojeto) = la grasia refere-a loda *# (sujeto) pai (verbo 1) tos (verbo 2) anenka (ojeto de verbo 2) = me grasia, refere-a loda *# (sujeto) pai (verbo) tos (averbo) anenka (ojeto de averbo) = me grasia referente-a loda *En la posible du, "wa" pote es la sujeto de ambos verbos: me es grasiante, e (en cuando me fa acel) me es referente a (= parlante sur) la loda. En la posible tre, "tos anenka" espresa la modo de grasia. Me no gusta ce un frase simple pote es comprendeda en tan multe modos! Ma me acorda ce "na" es un verbo de state. Simon *La posible un no funsiona car "pai" no es un nom. La defini de "tos" es "to be about", donce "tos" no sinifia "parla sur". En engles esce on pote dise "I am about your compliment"? Sunido *Tu razona bon sur la posible prima. Me ia es ala tro influeda par lfn. Me comprende "tos" como simil a "temi pri" en esperanto. On no pote dise "I am about your compliment", ma on pote dise "I am dealing with your compliment", e "deal with" es donada como un de la sinifias de "tos". Cuando la sujeto de "tos" es un person, pare ce lo sinifia "me es ocupada sur" o "me pensas relata a". Ma me nota subita ce ave un posible cuatro, con cual on pote crea frases confusante: Simon ** (sujeto) pai (verbo) tos (averbo) anenka (ojeto de pai) *Pos releje la defini de "interjection" en la gramatica de Kah, aora me comprende ce esta parola no indica sola esclamas. "interjection" es un clase en cual Yauh pone tota la parolas otra ca nomes, verbos, e juntas. Donce en esta clase on trova "na", "kwi", "kwiku" e otra parolas no clasida en la tre otra clases. Sunido *An tal, los no apare en "the entire list of interjections" a la fini de capitol 12 de la gramatica. E capitol 2 dise ce "interjections" pote apare "anywhere", ma "na" pote apare sola a locas coerente. Simon *la cualia cual me gusta la min es la asentia de indicantes de rol. en lfn, nos ave la determinantes (incluinte la plural) e la preposadas per indica nomes, e la preverbos per indica la verbos (con la asentia a alga veses triste de un preverbo per la presente). la inventa la plu bon de zamenhof ia es la usa simple de vocales final. ma en kah, on debe recorda la usa fundal de cada parola. an si la usa de verbos serial simpli la gramatica, la asentia de indicantes complica lo, en me opina. esta fa ce me recorda la difisilia de leje la titulos en jornales dial en engles! jorj *Me acorda. Par simpli tro, on complica. Simil, me opina ance ce kah ta deveni plu fasil aprendable si lo ta posese un cuantia plu grande de radises – no un cuantia enorme, ma plu ca lo ave aora. On ta divina alora plu fasil la sinifias de alga parolas. Ma alora la lingua no ta sona tan bela, probable. Ai! Simon *si, la sona es lo cual me gusta la plu. me oia suahili, serta, ma ance indonesian, alga de la linguas algoncian, e otra linguas de africa. estetica es multe plu importante ce alga interlinguistes crede. jorj